Multipoint locks may be used with door or window assemblies for a secure locking relationship. The multipoint lock may be used between two separate components such as a hinged panel and a doorjamb; a sliding door and a doorjamb, a pair of hinged panels, or other similar components.
Due to the multiple points of securement that multipoint locks achieve, typical multipoint locks require multiple actuation steps. For example, a user may first actuate a handle of the door assembly to manipulate a latch and then actuate a thumb turn or keyed lock cylinder to actuate the lock or unlock the multipoint lock. In addition to requiring multiple steps, which may facilitate user confusion, actuation of typical multipoint locks may require a higher level of force or torque than single point or other locks mechanisms.
Attempts to reduce the number of actuation mechanisms or steps in a multipoint lock have required a higher level of force or torque for operation as compared to the already higher level of force or torque needed for actuation of a typical multipoint lock. Other attempts may not be user friendly or easy to operate for a variety of reasons. Various aspects of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming these shortcomings, as well as other additional or alternative advantages.